Arrival
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Three Chapter story, Zutara, RSxBS.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival 1- Red Spirit**

Running through the misty path of the lower levels of Ba Sing Se, the Blue Spirit needed someone to fight tonight because he needed to vent his anger. He knew that he shouldn't attack anyone from the Dai Li or else they would kill him, so he had to choose another target that would be worth it. Landing on a high rooftop of a shop, his hidden eyes searched the areas close by.

Immediately he found his perfect target; the man who had spilt tea on him while walking off. Rage entered the Blue Spirit when he remembered how the man didn't even apologize because he was rich and knew he wouldn't attack unless he wanted to be fired. The real man under the mask wanted his revenge no matter what the cost was.

He jumped down and began running full force at the targeted man and at the same time, wondered what he should do; steal his money, cut him with the dual sword, anything seemed tempting. The Blue Spirit brought out his dual swords and the man turned around to see that his head was going to be sliced off. He came closer to the man while accelerating his speed, thinking one thing…

_'Vengeance is mine.'_ The Blue Spirit whispered in his mind when all of a sudden-

**WHACK!  
CRASH!**

The Blue Spirit was kicked in the head out of nowhere and crashed into some barrels and a stack of duck and sparrowkeet cages and broke them. He rubbed his head and looked at the person who attacked him and almost thought he was looking at his self in an opposite mirror. Immediately he grabbed his dual swords and stared at the new opponent who stood in the way of his kill.

From the looks of the chest and feminine body figure, he could clearly state that this person was a woman. Her attire was a light gray color that was practically white for that matter, and her mask was red. In her hands were two Sais, and she got herself in ready position.

_'Who the hell is she?'_ The Blue Spirit wondered momentarily. _'Doesn't matter, she isn't my target,'_ he looked to the man, _'he is.'_

Ignoring her, he jumped up and ran around her to attack the man that dead stiff and completely terrified. As the Blue Spirit was making his attack, again, the women interfered and lifted her Sais to fight in which made him go into a complete halt. Well this is amusing; he was the bad and she was the good?

_'Well, might as well call her the Red Spirit, for now that is.'_ He silently chuckled.

To show her that she was out of her league, he summoned his element to his swords, and they began to flame up. She proved him wrong by summoning her own element to her Sais, and it turned to ice. This was a surprising turn of events, and they both silently chuckled, but the favors were his as he knew from previous experience from a water bender he met before, that she needed to be near water to use it as their supply while he didn't.

_'I have an advantage.'_

The Red Spirit shoved the man lightly away and he snapped out of shock then ran away, causing the Blue Spirit to get pissed off. She started to take a few steps back and hopped on the roof, tempting the Blue Spirit to follow her which he gladly accepted for his new revenge. He wasn't going to let some woman show him off and get away with it so he followed her.

She laughed mentally and began running off with him at toe, _'he's so dense.'_ The Red Spirit then stopped near a little creek where water could be in her possession, _'he's a fire bender though, so of course I have an advantage from fighting Zuko at the North Pole.'_

The Blue Spirit caught up with her and looked at his surrounding, only to have a sai thrown at his head. Immediately he dodged it and watched the sai hit the crate that was ten feet behind him, when he turned to the Red Spirit, she was running at him quickly in zigzags. He brought up his dual swords to protect himself and she ducked down to kick his feet under him.

**THUD!**

He fell on his back and groaned in pain from meeting the concrete so hard on his back and head. The Red Spirit placed her sai at his neck, and placed her free hand on the chin of his mask. Valuing his life more than his identity, he could only close his eyes tightly and looked away.

Her hand gently removed off the Blue Spirits mask and revealed the banished prince of the Fire Nation's face. The Red Spirit dropped his mask to the side in shock and sprung to her feet. Zuko sat up and looked at her to see that she was so surprised that she dropped her sai; leaving her defenseless.

He stood up immediately and sent out a fireball at her and she dodged it quickly. Zuko ran at her angrily as he now tried to kill her, but she kept moving so it was really annoying. It almost reminded him of the water bender he knew of again, but he knew that she wasn't even in Ba Sing Se.

The Red Spirit ran over to her first sai and then her next to put them away then started to run off. Zuko wasn't letting her go that easily and so he placed his swords away and grabbed his mask while chasing after her. He caught up to her and punched her in the shoulder blade, causing her to crash into a wall.

His fist rose to hit her and went he sent it to her face; she stopped it quickly which caught him off by surprise. Again, the Red Spirit kicked his feet from under him, and held his fist still to set him down slowly. As he was placed on the ground, he tried to get up but she placed her hands on his shoulders and sat on his waist to keep him down.

"W-what are you doing wench?!" Zuko blushed as he yelled.

They stayed in that position for two long minutes till Zuko began to calm down from his rage. She released his shoulders and placed her hands on his chest, causing him to be confused more than ever. Thinking that he could get away with it, he brought his hand to the chin of her red mask, and she didn't move.

Zuko pulled off the mask gently to not hurt his rival and nearly gasped in completely shock. Her blue eyes opened and looked into his gold ones and they locked together for what seemed to be for an eternity. There was nothing that could describe just how shocked he was to find out that it was the water bender.

"You're that peasant…" Zuko whispered.  
She nodded, "and you're that banished prince, Zuko."  
"What the hell; what are you doing here!" He glared.  
"I should ask you the same thing," Katara scowled, "I didn't think you would attack someone who was vulnerable."  
"Why are you here, where's the avatar!"  
"At home away from you obviously."  
"Why do you have that mask, peasant!"  
"I wanted revenge on the Blue Spirit."  
"The get your revenge!" Zuko yelled angrily.  
"Fine," she leaned over.

The fire bender shut his eye and waited for a punch in the face, but instead, he received a kiss on the lips and he looked at her. Katara then stood up to get off him and then helped him to his feet. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around so they could look at each other.

"What the hell was that kiss for?" Zuko glared.  
"You saved Aang when my brother and I were sick." She replied.  
"Then why the hell did you attack me?!"  
"Oh, well, you were going to kill that man…"  
"You kicked me in the head just for that?! You bitch! That hurt!" He roared.  
Katara smiled, "sorry." She then turned to walk away again.  
"I wasn't through with you!"

Zuko turned her around by grabbing her arm yet again and smacked his lips roughly against hers. Katara tried pulling away in shock but his grip was too strong so she only obliged obediently and placed her arms around his neck. He set her back against the wall and explored her mouth till he was out of breath and departed from her lips.

Katara panted, "what… was… that… for…?"  
The fire bender looked at her, "you're… a good… rival…"  
"Is that… so?"

"Yes…" and again he took to her mouth, but this time, Katara wasn't as obedient as she now battled for dominance over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrival 2- Your Wound**

Zuko was lazily taking a break from serving tea for his uncle since it was driving him insane with all of the guest being complete idiots. They don't say thank you, they don't give much for tips, and they think they can do what they want to. He sighed and walked outside and leaned against the wall to think to himself as he watched a man pass by with a cart filled with masks for the upcoming festival next week which he **wasn't** going to attend to.

A smirk went on his face as he remembered an event from exactly seven days ago, "the Red Spirit..."

**SHINK!**

A sai hit the concrete in front of his feet and he seemed a little startled at first, then came to the middle of the street and looked at the roof top to see her; the Red Spirit. She was there with her arm propped up by one of her knees and she looked at him, though, you couldn't really tell. Zuko scowled at her and then went over to grab her sai and then threw it at her face, but she caught it.

"What do you want?" He glared.

She shrugged at him and stood up to walk on the roof top to leave, but since he didn't like being ignored, he jumped up on the roof to stare at her back as she stopped at the edge when she heard him growl. The Red Spirit turned around and looked at him with hidden amusement behind the mask; she found it quite funny when he got irritated too quickly.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?!" Zuko yelled.  
Her head shook to him, "..."  
"Then what is it because I know you won't give up the avatar!"  
She held back her laughs, "..."  
"Speak wench!!!" He roared.

The Red Spirit laughed out, "you're so easy to piss off."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I was visiting someone and saw you walk out of this shop a minute ago."  
"Does that explain the cut on your arm?" Zuko questioned.

Her right sleeve was ripped and bloody for reasons he didn't know of, but was interested on finding out about it. She brought her left hand up and covered it from his sight and glared at him invisibly from his eyes. Zuko could feel her glaring at him, so he glared back at her with an equal amount.

"Maybe," she replied, _'only because he was brain washed again.'_  
"Humph, you even have a scratch on your mask, pathetic."  
"Will you stop; I couldn't attack him."  
"Attack who?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.  
The Red Spirit sighed, "never mind."  
He glared and walked passed her and hopped down, "follow me."  
"What for? Not long ago you were yelling at me because I was hanging around the roof top!"  
"Will you shut up and just follow me wench?"  
She huffed for a moment but jumped down and mumbled, "I enjoyed being called 'Red Spirit' than I do 'wench' by him."  
"Be quiet when you enter, I don't want my uncle to know your here."

Zuko slid open the back door and motioned her inside which she did so they wouldn't argue about it. He told her to sit on the chair next to the counter by the door and to remove her upper clothing which she didn't obey too well on. The Red Spirit removed her mask and revealed her face to him to show that she did **not** trust him.

"Do you want your wound cleaned or not?" The prince scowled at her.  
Katara sighed, "fine," then slid her sleeves off her arms to reveal a nice tanned upper body, but her chest was censored by her garment.  
Zuko grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in water then hopped on the counter, "give me your arm, wench."  
"What ever," she lifted her arm up for him and he placed it her arm on his lap, "I can heal myself Zuko, I told you this before."  
"Then why didn't you heal yourself before encountering me?" He questioned while cleaning wound on her arm.  
"I was going home but saw you, so I only waited a minute to see if you'd talk to yourself, but instead you called out my name-, well, sort of."  
"Humph, you can blame the festival that's next week then; it's the **only** reason why I called you out."  
"The festival? Is the king throwing another party?" Katara asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow, "what level do you live on?"  
"The upper level because I'm with Aang."  
"Then what the hell are you doing over here?"  
"I was checking up on my friends," she replied.  
"More peasants I presume?" Zuko scoffed.  
"No, three freedom fighters," her head turned to watch him clean her wound, "and a fugitive from the Fire Nation."

Zuko froze in place after hearing those last few words that passed from her mouth and began to lightly blush. Since when had this Water Tribe peasant considered him, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, as one of her friends? He pushed those thoughts away and began to bandage her arm.

"We're not friends wench," he stated, "we're rivals."  
Katara smiled and brought her left hand across her body to his face and made him look at her, "rivals can be friends if they want to be."  
Zuko blushed at her touch and moved his face away, "why would I want to be friends with a peasant; especially someone that's a water bender."  
"Why wouldn't you? Are you afraid of getting hurt?"  
He paused for the moment, then tightened the bandage on her, "shut up."  
She winced at the tug, "ow..." her smile died down, "sorry... Zuko."

They were silent as Zuko finished bandaging her arm, so he hopped off the counter and placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look up. He grabbed the cloth again and cleaned a small scratch on the side of her face and the released her chin. As he walked over to the sink he clean off her blood from the cloth and Katara got up to walk to his side.

"Thank you for fixing my wounds," she said quietly, "but you really don't need be afraid of having friends Zuko-"  
"Shut up!" The fire bender turned around and threw a punch at her but she grabbed it.  
"I can prove it to you," Katara said softly.  
"How…?" He glared at her.  
"Well, I can take you to the festival here if you want." She laughed, "I don't really know what you like to do though except go after Aang all the time."  
"I don't want to go to the festival, I've hated them since I was a child."  
Her hand released his fist, "then I have the perfect plan."

For the moment he believed her as she grinned temptingly, but shoved that belief away and returned to the business he was taking care of. As if **he** was going to go somewhere with a damn woman; she'd probably turn it into a date or something. He turned his head lightly to look at her and noticed something, so he blushed and went back to what he was doing.

"Put your top back on, wench." Zuko demanded sternly because he still wasn't mature enough to see so much skin on a woman.  
Katara caught wind of that and so she went behind him and leaned her chest against his back with her arms on his shoulders, "Katara."  
The fire benders' face turned completely red as he _felt_ her _against_ him, "w-what?"  
"Call me Katara; it's my name, Zuko."  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, "remove yourself wench."  
"Then say my name," she whispered tauntingly.  
"...Ka...ta...ra..."

She laughed and released him to put the top on, "so I'll see you later tonight?"  
"Fine."  
"Good, meet me at sunset on this roof top as the Blue Spirit."  
Zuko turned around and leaned against the sink counter, "and if I refuse?"  
In an instant, Katara had a sai against his throat and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I'm sure you won't disappoint a woman, that would be dishonorable, your majesty."  
When she pulled away, he began to blush as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "f-fine."  
She smiled and placed on her mask and slid open the door, "see you at sunset then."  
Iroh came in and saw her but Zuko couldn't take the chance, "go!"

Without a response, the Red Spirit was out the door and up on the roof tops; running to the direction that was unknown to him. Iroh rushed to the opened door and looked to the sky to see if he could locate were the woman went, but saw no signs. He closed the door and looked to Zuko who was still leaning against the sink counter while looked to the ground with a small blush.

"I take it you have a girlfriend?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Zuko looked up to his uncle with a deeper blush now, and then looked at the counter near the door that still had all the medical supplies he needed to bandage her wound. In his hand was the wash cloth that was still a little bloody from her. He then tried to think of everything that had happened within those thirty minutes and turned away to continue cleaning the wash cloth.

"I don't know what you're talking about uncle..." Zuko answered quietly while his thoughts were on the Red Spirits' true identity, then thought to himself, _Katara; the Red Spirit... as I, Zuko; the Blue Spirit.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrival 3- Our Meeting**

The Blue Spirit waited on the top of the tea shop's roof for the Red Spirit to show her face, well, technically her masked face. He sat there for about three minutes and was already becoming impatient for her being late. The sun began to set, and so he watched closely, not even paying to the tall shadow the was behind him.

She knew he didn't notice her, so she sat down sideways behind him and leaned lightly on his back and felt him tense up. The Red Spirit couldn't tell if it was because he mad, or just embarrassed. Either way, she looked at the sunset over his shoulder, and together, they watched it become dark.

"You're late wench." The Blue Spirit stated.  
She leaned her head against his, "no I'm not because I said 'see you at sunset,' so I wasn't truly specific."  
"Excuses..."  
"What ever, at least you were patient," the Red Spirit stood up and went in front of him with her hands both in front of him, "come on, let's go."  
He stared at her helping hands, but stood without her help, "go where?"  
"You'll see," she smiled and hopped from roof top to roof top.

He sighed angrily but followed her in annoyance as he pondered where in the world they were going to go. After five minutes of jumping roof tops, they landed on a roof top to watch the festival, and so he scowled at her behind his mask. The Red Spirit brought out two slingshot and handed him one, then grabbed a lot of acorns from her pocket and placed them down in between them.

"Since you don't like festivals, let's make a riot?" The Red Spirit laughed.  
He took an acorn and aimed, "with pleasure."  
She placed her hand on his and he looked at her, "don't injure anyone that badly."  
"Fine." The Blue Spirit released the acorn from the slingshot and hit a ducks butt.  
"That must've hurt," she giggled and released one and hit a man in the crotch, "o-oops..."

His head nervously turned to her while protecting his own area, "y-you said n-not to injure a-anyone."  
"It was an accident; I can't see that well in a mask!"  
"Pathetic," he released another and broke a crate, "how long have you been the Red Spirit?"  
"You're the one that gave me that name, but I've been doing this for a month because you're hard to find as the Blue Spirit."  
"So I'm not hard to find when I'm not the Blue Spirit?"  
"Not at all," she grinned, "you're kind of predictable nowadays even though you aren't really chasing us anymore due to the conflict with your sister."  
"Humph," he hit a banner, causing it to fall on people.

"YOU!!!" A man roared.

The Red Spirit looked up and saw Jet with his dual hook swords and tried to attack her but she rolled off the roof to land on the ground then sprinted off with Jet behind her. This angered the Blue Spirit so he tucked the slingshot in his obi against his back and ran across the roof top and jumped down. As the Red Spirit turned the corner and ran in his direction, she went behind him as Jet now turned the corner and halted.

"Don't hurt him, please." The Red Spirit whispered.  
"He's tried to kill me, it's only fair that I repay him."  
"He's a friend of mine."  
"Then tell him not to attack us." The Blue Spirit demanded.  
"If he hears my voice, he'll know who I am, then he **might** know who you are."  
"It's your choice then." He stated.  
"What are you two whispering about?!" Jet yelled and began charging at them.

Looking around for something to stop Jet, she saw the slingshot that the Blue had tucked behind him by his obi and took it. She lifted her mask so she could see what she was doing and placed an acorn in the slingshot and hit a barrel of sake which spilled out on the concrete and Jet fall on the ground hard. Since he didn't get up, Katara walked over and looked at him in the eyes with a frown.

"Jet..." She called out to him.  
He looked at her, "...Katara...?"  
"I'm sorry," Katara stated and placed on her mask and began to walk away.  
"KATARA!" Jet yelled.

The Red Spirit slowly walked away and the Blue Spirit followed her and in unison, they disappeared by quickly jumping on the roof top and left his sight. Silently the Red Spirit was crying because Jet now knew who she was, and after attacking him like that, he probably didn't want to see her. The Blue Spirit could hear her sniffling and knew she was crying, but didn't know what he could do to help her.

She made a touch down on the ground and stopped which led the Blue Spirit to do the same, but he knew this place all too well. He watched her sit down against the trees where he would usually sit, and she took off her mask and threw it into the pond violently. Katara lifted her knees and folded her arms to cry against them.

"I didn't know you were so weak as to cry so easily." The Blue Spirit scowled.  
"You don't understand," Katara sniffled, "a while back when you took back that one water scroll,  
I met Jet and we were together for a while. He lied to me and so we basically fought and I won, so I left."  
"That doesn't tell me anything."  
"We saw him here a month ago and I thought he died... then I went as the Red Spirit to go to observe his place to see if he was alive, and he was but he attacked me."  
"Continue..." He grumbled.  
"So I ran off, then you bandaged me up then I went home and Aang freaked out. I haven't seen Jet since tonight but I attacked him, and **now** he knows who I am, so I can't see him anymore."

The Blue Spirit sat down next to her and pulled off his mask, "then don't see him again."  
"But..." Katara frowned.  
"He's not even a bender and you worry so much; he's only one human." Zuko stated. "So what if you can't see him again; there are other men you can befriend."  
She mentally smiled, "like you?"  
"..."

Zuko blushed quietly while he looked at the small pond to see that her mask floated to the top of the water. He felt something move against his chest and looked down to see Katara's head leaning against him. His face began to get redder now as the embarrassment began to flow into him because of her.

"Think what you want." Zuko replied in annoyance.  
Her head leaned into him a little more, "I take that as a stubborn 'yes' then."  
He sigh and wondered if he was as red as a tomato yet, "fine."  
"Thank you, for your comfort Zuko."  
"Heh," he nervously placed a arm around her, "we're merely rivals."

Katara then move about and plunged him to the ground and held his shoulders while sitting on his stomach, just like last time. As if the banished prince couldn't get any more embarrassed by the water bending Red Spirit woman named Katara, he began to get a little lust in his eyes from the position, and her smile. She grinned slightly as she knew what was playing in his mind, but of course she wanted to distract him from it.

"Say we're friends then." Katara demanded.  
He glared at her sternly in the eyes, "no."  
"Why? I haven't hurt you, or even give you reasons to be afraid of me."

In a flat instant, Zuko hand them rolled over and their positions completely switched over with his anger rising. Katara was lying on the ground beneath him and her forearms held down by his to gloved hands. Zuko was crouched over her body with his legs on the sides of her hips and hid face dangerously close to hers.

"I don't want you to be a friend, only a rival." Zuko stated.  
"Why" Katara frowned. "I don't understand."  
He sighed, "if I get close to you, I'll only lose you."

There was a pregnant silence between the two as they looked into each others eyes to search for answers they wanted. Zuko was getting uncomfortably with her looking at him, so he looked away, and removed himself from her body till she grabbed his departing arm. His head slowly turned to her and saw her give him a light smile.

"The only way you can lose me as a friend is if I died." Katara stated.  
He laughed sarcastically, "are you trying to say you would be my friend till death?"  
"Yes," she answered, "no matter what happens."  
"Don't lie to me," the prince demanded.  
"I'm not, and I would even write it in blood."

Zuko looked at her in an unsure manner; wondering if he could believe her or not, he never had a friend before. He placed further thinking into it and began to frown at the results he thought of and stood up. Katara frowned at him till he gave her a helping hand, and she smiled lightly as she took his offer.

"I prefer to be rivals and not friends because if one of us die in this cursed battle from my country, who's to say the other want suffer from it?" Zuko asked.  
Katara looked a him in surprise, "death is apart of life, we all die eventually."  
"It would cause pain for the other," he went over and grabbed her red mask that floated to the end of the pond, "if there will be any friendship between us," Zuko handed her the mask, "it will be a rivalry friendship."  
She smiled and laughed lightly, "that sounds fun."  
"I have to go, thank you for the night."  
"You're welcome Zuko."

Putting on the mask, the Blue Spirit bowed to her and then walked out of her sight and then jumped on roof tops. Behind the mask though, he felt sad to say those things when he wanted to say the opposite to her; he wanted he as his friend. Landing at the household, he slipped through his window and unclothed himself and placed on his night wear.

_'I don't want to be friends with you, because I don't want to fall in love with you,'_ he looked at the full moon, _'rivals are all we can be, and nothing more.'_


End file.
